SunClan/Roleplay
Roleplay all your SunClan cats here! Remember to sign with the four ~'s. Archives: '''None _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Rosefall entered camp, a fat squirrel swinging from her jaws. The tortoiseshell set it down and arched her back in a stretch.--- Moonsplash and Sunfire trotted into camp. The two siblings had recently finished their scouting position and were here to receive replacements. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123| #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:15, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Sandtalon practiced battle moves with Robinheart. Robinheart leaped into the air, landing square on Sandtalon's wide shoulders. He let out an annoyed hiss and tried bucking her off, but the brown tabby clung on like a burr, nipping at his ears. They looked more like play-fighting kits than battle-training warriors. "Not fair, Robinheart!" Sandtalon complained as the she-cat still wouldn't budge. "It's totally fair," she argued. 15:11, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Moonsplash and Sunfire, brother and sister, sat down in the middle of camp. Moonsplash gazed around with her dagger-like stare, and Sunfire with a lofty look on his handsome face. " I'll miss you sister dear," he teased. " Will your heart ache for me?" Moonsplash scowled. " Keep dreaming, brother mine." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 15:47, March 8, 2017 (UTC) He hated this. The whole concept of this whole war thing- why? Paintedstar couldn't comprehend as to why Wolfstar was so...violent. There was no purpose in this stupid war Wolfstar had started, peace was such an easy and sensible option to end all of the arguments. Apologize, and then turn around and walk away as if the whole war thing had never happened. Simple!'Ferret Wrangler' 18:49, March 11, 2017 (UTC) " Paintedstar!" Moonsplash called out, cutting over her brother's next 'witty' remark. The lilac somali looked for her leader. " We're back, and we have interesting news to discuss."--- Sunfire nodded, drawing his head up proudly. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 18:54, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Paintestar, jerked from his deep thoughts, glanced up at the molly quickly. "Yes, what is it?" He suspected it was news on IceClan, wouldn't be surprised if it was.'Ferret Wrangler' 19:01, March 11, 2017 (UTC) " We believe we saw an IceClan cat enter ForestClan territory," Moonsplash said curtly. " Of course, it was far away- but it was an IceClan cat judging by the white pelt. We don't know who it was-"--- "-it was Wolfstar," Sunfire broken in smoothly. " Can't mistake his swaggering gait for anyone else. So Wolfstar entered ForestClan territory- which is a big deal, since they're our allies." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:05, March 11, 2017 (UTC) "We'll have to investigate, ask ForestClan what they wanted." Paintestar replied quickly, nodding to himself slowly. "We can't risk having IceClan attempt to bring them harm, of even win them over. If ForestClan is in need, we'll be the Clan who's there for them. We can't risk losing a valuable ally."'Ferret Wrangler' 19:11, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Moonsplash nodded slowly. " The more Clans on our side, the easier to get to peace but...." she trailed off, hesitating. " If the choice comes, would we risk increasing hostilities with IceClan just to hold on to a Clan that brings us little benefit?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:15, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Paintedstar shuffled his paws nervously. "I know, I know...SunClan will always come first, but I hate to see innocent souls getting hurt, y'know? IceClan's beef is with us, not ForestClan."'Ferret Wrangler' 19:20, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Sunfire tossed his head. " IceClan's 'beef' is with everyone associated with us. Wolfstar is a revenge-driven maniac who hates us all, probably because we are all stunning and fabulous." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:23, March 11, 2017 (UTC) The leader let out a small sigh. "We'll send a small patrol regardless, but we need to double up our own border patrols. StarClan knows what IceClan's plotting..."'Ferret Wrangler' 19:27, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Rosefall, whom Blazey had not forgotten about, stepped forwards. " I can lead it," the tortosieshell offered. " Maybe they need a remind of why they're safe in the first place- because ''we ''protect them!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:28, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Paintedstar nodded to Rosefall. "That'll work, select two other warriors to go with you. Report to me immediately once you return."'Ferret Wrangler' 19:31, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Rosefall switched her gaze to her Clan. " Sandtalon and Robinheart!" she called. " Come with me, you two rest," she said to the two somalis.--- Moonsplash glowered at her brother. " Great, stuck with you again." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:33, March 11, 2017 (UTC) At Rosefall's call, Robinheart sprinted away from Sandtalon, who grumbled after her. "What's going on?" Robinheart asked, hushing Sandtalon with a lash of her tabby tail. 20:09, March 11, 2017 (UTC) " We're going to ForestClan," Rosefall instructed them. " Sunfire and Moonsplash said Wolfstar went to speak with Brackenstar and we're going to inquire why." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 20:37, March 11, 2017 (UTC) The two warriors nodded. Sandtalon dug his claws into the ground, picturing it to be an IceClan's cats pretty white pelt. 23:31, March 11, 2017 (UTC) The little blue troll marched himself into SunClan's territory, eventually escorted by a pair of warriors into the camp. Paintedstar glared the tom down; he smelled of IceClan. "What're you doing here, and what do you want?"'Ferret Wrangler' 17:00, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Moonsplash snarled at the tom in warning.--- Sunfire looked totally unconcerned, turning to groom his fur. His sister smacked him. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 17:10, March 12, 2017 (UTC) "It's not what I want, my good sir, but what ''you'll want out of me." A grin grew on the diluted tabby's features, and the leader narrowed his eyes defensively. "What did you mean? What's your name?"Ferret Wrangler 17:18, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Moonsplash looked up at her leader.--- Sunfire grinned. " I like this guy." Moonsplash hit him again. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 17:28, March 12, 2017 (UTC) "Nado the rogue, the greatest troll in all of the land. And I have some news on IceClan that you probably want to hear, unless you'd all like to be nothing but pancakes." The blue rogue responded with a dark grin. Paintedstar hesitated before taking in a deep breath. "Ok, what's up?"'Ferret Wrangler' 17:33, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Moonsplash watched, eyes narrowed. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 17:37, March 12, 2017 (UTC) "I'd like a reward though, the life of a rogue is ''very hard, I assure you. A couple of nice meals should do..." Nado trailed off thoughtfully, staring up at the sky like some inspirational thing. "Fine, fine, that'll work. Now, tell me what IceClan's planning."Ferret Wrangler 17:39, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Moonsplash gaped at the rogue's audacity. Paintedstar was going to let him get what he wanted? [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 17:45, March 12, 2017 (UTC) "They essentially want to cause an avalanche. Roll a large rock down their mountain, and crush your camp. Nice knowing you guys." The rogue shrugged, only to have a rabbit hit him in the face as Paintedstar tossed it at him. "Thanks...now scram, before I feed you to IceClan myself." Happy to have a nice rabbit to eat, Nado escaped SunClan's territory, trotting merrily. And then, he basically got hit by a truck as Bearfang tackled him to the ground.'Ferret Wrangler' 17:50, March 12, 2017 (UTC) " They're probably rolling down Wolfstar himself," Sunfire said very seriously--- Brightwhisker grinned like a little child as her deputy slammed into 'Nado the rogue'. " Get him!" she cheered. " Cut out his eyes and stuff them up his nose!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 17:53, March 12, 2017 (UTC) "Yo- hey, man-beast, get off of me!" Nado snarled up at the massive deputy, who bared her fangs threateningly. The blue tom thrashed underneath the fluffy deputy. "I say we bring him back up to IceClan so he dies very slowly and very painfully in the frigid cold. Let him suffer." Bearfang growled with flattened ears.---- Paintedstar flicked his tail, going into action. "We need to evacuate camp immediately!"'Ferret Wrangler' 17:55, March 12, 2017 (UTC) " I'll go tell Wolfstar," the white she-cat said darting off up the mountain.--- Moonsplash made a 'what are you even thinking face' at Sunfire, and he grinned blindingly. " Do we trust this rogue?" Moonsplash called to him. " Should we confirm this for ourselves?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 18:00, March 12, 2017 (UTC) After beating the daylights out of Nado, Bearfang drag the unconscious rogue up the mountain by his tail, letting him eat the snow and dirt.---- Paintedstar shook his head slowly. "At this point, we can't risk it. Who knows when they'll push that rock and crush out camp? Knowing Wolfstar, I wouldn't be surprised if he was actually planning to do so."'Ferret Wrangler' 18:02, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Blazepaw looked up at her mentor in alarm. ---Moonsplash frowned. " I suppose. Do you want me to warn ForestClan, or no...?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 18:07, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Paintedstar nudged a grumpy elder to his paws before looking up. "It'd be best if we could, but we need to make sure we get everyone out of camp first."'Ferret Wrangler' 18:09, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Moonsplash nodded, hurrying to support the grumpy elder. " Rosefall still isn't back yet."--- Blazepaw looked up at her leader. " Do you want me to go get her?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 18:11, March 12, 2017 (UTC) The pale leader looked down at his apprentice. "No, Blazepaw, you need to stay with us, so we can make sure you stay safe."'Ferret Wrangler' 18:12, March 12, 2017 (UTC) The ginger apprentice frowned, raising her green eyes to meet her leader's eyes. " If you wish me to, I will," she said in her odd, stilting speech. Sunfire rose to his paws, nudging Blazepaw back. The ginger apprentice 'blushed', and Moonsplash's eyes lit in amusement. " I'll go," Sunfire said to his leader. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 18:18, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Brownstripe poked her head into the nursery, anxiously urging the queens and kits out. "We're evacuating camp," she mumbled. --- Willowleaf poked her nose around, getting in everyone's way to find a place where she was most needed. 02:19, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Paintedstar nodded vigorously to the golden tom. "Yes, that'll do, but please be careful." He knew the tom was capable of handling himself on his own, the leader just worried that Blazepaw wouldn't know what to do, particularly if she ran into IceClan. The leader angled his ears towards the nursery, spotting his mother yawning lazily. With a few long strides, he approached her. "Mom, we're evacuating camp, we need to go." "Aww, c'mon son; I just go into a comfy spot!" The snowshoe queen grunted in annoyance, flicking her tail against her son's nose. Paintedstar grunted in frustration, but Coyotesong went on. "And soon, your younger siblings will be born, so I can't stress too much. Or they'll end up disformed and mental, like you." She teased him gently before cuffing him around the ears. "I must get it from my mother, then."'Ferret Wrangler' 03:05, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Sunfire nodded to his leader before thundering out of camp. His heart was beating quickly with adrenaline- the Somali tom understood the urgency of the situation. And should any harm come to his sister... he swallowed at the unthinkable thought. A scent caught his nostrils and he cried out. " Rosefall!"--- Blazepaw was still frowning ( though a tad dizzy from taking to her 'celebrity crush'). She rushed after her mentor, not knowing what to do. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:22, March 15, 2017 (UTC) "Funny," Coyotesong grunted, slowly heaving herself to her paws. Paintedstar watched his mother cautiously, curious as to whom the father of her kittens were. Was the father his own, or some other tom his mother just bothered to run into? He hadn't asked just yet, he knew the subject may be a bit touchy...and he wasn't interested in getting his ears shredded.'Ferret Wrangler' 16:25, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Blazepaw's green eyes looked up in the direction of the mountain. The stocky ginger cat pranced from foot to foot, glancing around anxiously. " Where will we go?" she fretted. Also, Sunfire was beautiful. But that wasn't relevent. Right now, at least.--- The tortoiseshell deputy froze, raising her tail to signal her patrol to stop. " What?" she barked. " IceClan- they're planning an attack on us. We have to go, now!" Sunfire said urgently. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:05, March 22, 2017 (UTC) "Further into our own territory and away from camp, that way they'll avoid hitting us." Paintedstar replied to his apprentice in his usual gentle tone, his heavily pregnant mother at his side. He nosed her along before searching the remaining dens to make sure everyone had evacuated. Coyotesong watched her son with a proud glow in her eyes, unable to hold back a gentle purr.'Ferret Wrangler' 17:01, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Blazepaw nodded, turning to leave camp. --- Rosefall narrowed her eyes. " Are you sure- who told you this?"--- Sunfire growled in irritation. " It doesn't matter, but we know for sure. Hurry up!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|'#ohwhatabeautifulmorning''']] 13:36, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Category:SunClan Category:Roleplay